(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to gauge devices and more particularly pertains to a new gauge device for facilitating a rain gauge to be removably coupled to a stanchion.